


Casual

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [125]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian domestic fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual

Emma let out a sigh of relief as she entered the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend. She had been sceptical as to allowing him to move in, as it meant taking another step further in their relationship, and it should have scared her beyond words.

But she couldn’t let him continue to stay at Granny’s. And he spent so much time at her place anyways, so when he actually moved in, it wasn’t so much different than before.

Much to her mother’s relief, her new apartment was only a floor up than her old one, meaning that she could visit her parents whenever she wanted, yet she still had the privacy that she had come to love in her new life.

“Long day at the office?” Killian asked with a smile as he looked up from the kitchen, where he was currently sautéing some vegetables. He had an apron on, and she smiled as she smelled the dinner he was cooking waft through their place.

It had surprised her the first time that he insisted on cooking for her. But he had quickly set her straight when reminding her that someone had too cook on their ship, and while they had a chief when he had a crew, there were a few times in his life that he was crewless. While it had taken him a little while to get used to modern appliances, her boyfriend was quick to adapt.

“Just the usual monster chase,” she teased as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head against him.

“Mmhm,” he said softly as he moved ever so slightly to keep cooking the meal. “Well hopefully things will go back to being as calm as they had been lately.”

She grinned, “Sounds good to me,” she said, pulling away as she began helping him by setting the table. Henry had decided to spend the night with Regina, so it meant that it was just the two of them for the night.

“I really hope that those villains don’t bring any trouble to town,” Killian said softly as he placed their dinner on the table, and took a seat beside her.

“Did you know them?” she asked curiously, “From your time in the Enchanted Forest?”

He shook his head, “I heard rumours of Ursula, but I thought it was just a tall tale told by other pirates to instill fear in others. I’m a bit appalled to find it is not the case.”

She began to eat the stir-fry he had made, a recipe which had become one of his favourites. “I know everyone thinks I’m foolish for taking a chance on them, but I really do believe that they have the potential to change,” she said softly.

He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek, “I can’t fault you for that, Love. If you didn’t take a chance on me, then we might not be where we are today.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek, “And it was still the best decision of my life, after choosing to stay in Storybrooke after Henry asked me to.”

“No regrets?” he asked with a hint of concern.

“None,” she said with such conviction, that he laughed slightly. “I mean it Killian. I’ve really enjoyed these last few weeks without being in a constant state of crisis, and just getting to be with _you_.”

“As have I,” he said, before taking a sip of his wine.

“I love you,” she blurted out, surprising the two of them. Part of her wanted to take it back, but she firmly decided to hold her ground. “I love our morning routine of me dropping off Henry while you grab us coffee, and then walking me to work. I love bringing you lunch so you don’t forget to eat something because you’re so busy researching things. I love our casual dinners. I love snuggling up to you on the couch while we watch something on Netflix, and I love that I get to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in your warmth the next morning. I love facing all the madness with you, and I love enjoying the calm as well.”

Killian smiled so brightly at that, “I love you too, Emma Swan. I love you for believing in me when I didn’t even believe in myself, and I love that you made me want to be a good person. I loved you every day that we were separated by the realms, and I love you enough to always follow you to the ends of time.”

She pulled him into a deep kiss as she felt her heart fill with so much happiness, that she didn’t even believe it was possible. His hands wrapped around her body as he pulled her in closely.

After dinner and the chores of cleaning up, they settled on the couch together. They were currently on a mission to watch every Disney movie so he could see just how she had grown up to witness their world. It had a lot of mixed emotions from him, but he thoroughly enjoyed their routine as she snuggled against his chest, a blanket covering the two of them, as the movie played on the screen.

Maybe her life had mellowed out slightly, but if this was what _Happily Ever After_ meant, she definitely wasn’t complaining.


End file.
